Concurso Ao no Aka
by Night and Moonlight
Summary: .::Vencedores ON::. Escolha o seu tema, faça sua fic, e quem não postar ela na data, vai pagar prenda, viu? .::Concurso, Inscrições Fechadas::.
1. Participem

**Concurso Ao no Aka**

Oi :3

Aqui são _Miko Nina Chan _and _Kaemily_, apresentando esse coisinha conhecido como Ao no Aka.

Vocês participam escrevendo uma fanfic de qualquer casal sobre os temas abaixo:

**1. **Praia, Fogueira, Noite.

**2. **Medieval, Amor, Metal.

**3. **Beijos, Doce, Afável.

**4. **Baile de Máscaras, Frio, Jardins.

**5. **Reencarnação, Espiritual, Vampiros.

Bom, você tem que postar a fanfic até o dia **18 de Junho**, e o resultado será colocado aqui no dia **5 de Julho**.

Critérios de Avaliação:

**Português** (5,0): _Tanto o Antigo quanto o Novo Acordo Ortográfico._

**Criatividade **(2,0):_ Não precisa comentar, precisa? _

**Enredo **(3,0): _Nada de, por exemplo:_

_Sakura: Eu gostei! - Disse ela._

_Precisamos de uma estória no bom Português, sem emoticons nem nada. Por exemplo:_

_- Eu gostei. - Disse Sakura._

A quantidade de palavras (Words) pode variar entre 500 e 5000.

Bom, os prêmios são em cada categoria para os três primeiros lugares..

**Primeiro Lugar: **Wallpaper e Fanfic (De um a quatro capítulos, escrita por quem escolher)

**Segundo Lugar: **Wallpaper e Fanfic (Oneshot, escritar por quem escolher)

**Terceiro Lugar:** Fanfic (Oneshot, escrita por quem escolher)

**» Os interessados deverão deixar reviews, dizendo que querem participar, com os seguintes dados:**

1.1 - Nome do autor – (Lanizinha – nome fictício)

1.2 - Nome que derem a one-shot

1.3 - Tema escolhido

**Quando tiverem feito a fic - deverão postá-la apenas após a nossa divulgação dos nomes dos participantes - e postado-a, devem colocar também o link no review.**

Beijos pra quem estiver lendo esse troço!


	2. Inscritos

**Concurso Ao no Aka**

Buenos days, povo que acha que isso presta! Bem, aqui é a _Miko Nina Chan _procurando desesperadamente pela _Kaemily_, mas não encontrando! Então eu mesma vou divulgar a lista dos concorrentes! Hehe ;

**Tema 1: Praia, Fogueira, Noite.**

Nanetys

Amandinha Sempai

**Tema 2: Medieval, Amor, Metal.**

Prisma-san

sakusasuke

**Tema 3: Beijos, Doce, Afável.**

Sayu Koishimoto

reneev

Lia Shinomori

**Tema 4: Baile de Máscaras, Frio, Jardins.**

louise-sama

MyshaPepper

Aiko N.S.

**Tema 5: Reencarnação, Espiritual, Vampiros.**

Demetria Blackwell

Kinha Oliver

Ah meu pai do céu! Enfim, somos duas louconas.. Mas, tá, né! Bom, mais um pedido: Comentem pedindo que, se vocês ganharem, quem querem que escreva sua fic: Kaemily ou Miko Nina Chan. Okay! Beijos!


	3. Vencedores, Próximo Concurso e SURTO!

**Concurso Ao no Aka**

Gente. Sério. Espaço pra palavrão: Puta que pariu. Eu escrevi uma estória inteira como se essa final fosse um oscar, com os participantes, eu e a Kaemily, as ganhadoras, o Orlando Bloom como apresentador, um monte de coisas. Mas a minha mãe vem e reseta o computador! Digo, again: puta que pariu! Agora eu não estou com saco de escrever, de novo, **4,192 words**. É, aquilo me deu trabalho A BEÇA! E ainda estava faltando o primeiro lugar. Gente, me desculpa! Eu queria mesmo que a final desse concurso ficasse legal e emocionante, com alguns trechos da estória vencedora e tudo o mais. Mas eu não consigo. Os meus dedos já estão cansados de digitar tanta porcaria que eu tinha feito, agora eu não me lembro nem da metade! Falei com a Shinigami Agatha sobre isso, ela riu e achou uma boa idéia. E, no fim, eu nem consigo colocar ela!

Falo sério. Estou com uma raiva pra cacete. Os palavrões, como já devem ter notado, fazem parte dela. Então, pulem essa idiotice, porque, sendo que minha psicoanalista não está aqui no momento, eu vou surtar com qualquer pobre alma que aparecer no meu caminho lendo isso. Ás vencedoras, sério, me desculpem, eu tinha escrito quase **1,800 words** pra todas que eu tinha posto. Mas eu perdi isso. Quantas vezes isso acontece comigo? Eu já tive que reiniciar essa Final três vezes hoje. Agora, reiniciar uma quarta vez? Ah, meu bem, nem morta! Terminei dois livros, rasguei umas sete folhas com idéias absurdas, e ainda estou fervendo de raiva desse computador. Quando minha mãe viu a burrada que tinha feito, ela pediu desculpas e prometeu que ia me deixar ficar mais no computador. Pra quê? Ela veio de novo e resetou..

Certo, estou com **muito **mau-humor. Isso deu pra perceber, não deu? Então, ao invés de coisas emocionantes e engraçadas e todas as outras coisas, eu vou ter que, apenas, colocar os resultados. Sorry, Kaemily: você me confiou a missão de organizar a festa do Oscar Ao no Aka - Final.. Já era, amiga! :x

E os vencedores são..

**4º Lugar - **Sim, nós abrimos um quarto lugar, como exceção, porque amamos essa fanfic, e achamos que ela, também, merecia um prêmio! _Luau_, por Nanetys! Meus parabéns, Nanetys, você receberá uma fanfic oneshot de.. _Kaemily_! Mande-nos um comentário com o seu casal e gênero preferido para essa fanfic! Se você quiser conferir a maravilhosa fanfic de nanetys, acesse a página _Night and Moonlight_ e acesse-a nos links dos vencedores. Uma fanfic perfeita, Nanetys-chan, sinceramente, eu iria escrever uma fic para você se tivessemos número ímpar, mas seria uma desgraça, então, vamos encher a linguiça de Kaemily-chan! (:

**3º Lugar - **Agora.. Que rompem os tambores.. _Abstinto_, de Lia Shinomori! Amamos muito essa fanfic e, juntando os pontos, ela ganhou o terceiro lugar, porém algumas de nós achavamos que deveria estar em primeiro.. Se quiser ler essa fantástica fanfic sobre vida de artistas, mortes e incrivelmente fantástica, acesse-a, também, na nossa página. Lia, meus pesames, você receberá uma fanfic oneshot _minha_ (a que não escreve bem)! Mande, também, uma review com o casal e o gênero. Se quiser uma de Silent Hill, não vou discordar!

**2º Lugar - **Tantantantan.. E o segundo lugar vai para.. _One Second to go Down_, de MyshaPepper! Meus parabéns! Você quase me levou ás lágrimas quando a Hinata fala: "Pare! Não vê que está me matando?"! Ah, meu deus, sua fanfic é simplesmente linda, Mysha! E você vai receber uma fanfic também maravilhosamente linda e oneshot de.. _Kaemily_! E uma capa para sua fanfic feita, com muito suor, por nós duas! O mesmo de Lia e Nanetys serve para você: Mande um comentário aqui contendo seu casal favorito e o gênero. E sua fanfic está na página Night and Moonlight! Um beijo!

**1º Lugar - **E o primeirissimo lugar vai para.. Caramba, quem será? Ela é super conhecida por aqui, minha gente! Vamos, adivinhem! Começa com D! Ahn? Deidara? Não.. _Agape_, de DEMÉTRIA BLACKWELL! Meus parabéns! Essa fic é, simplesmente, perfeita! Eu chorei. Juro. Chorei _mesmo_! "A cor verde nunca foi tão colorida." Ai.. Espera, deixa eu me controlar aqui pra não chorar de novo - já basta ter surtado online, minha gente! Bom, Tia Demy, você vai, infelizmente, receber uma fanfic escrita por _mim_. Podes escolher de um a quatro capítulos, escolha o casal e o gênero, assim como todo o resto ali em cima, tá bom? Ah, e o wallpaper será feito para Agape. Kisses, Tia!

**Modo de Entrega dos Prêmios**

As fanfics serão escritas e postadas aqui no em, no máximo, dois meses, nas nossas respectivas contas, e aparecerão em "Presentes" no perfil _Night and Moonlight_. Os wallpapers serão postados no Photobucked ou algum site de armazenamento de imagens e também aparecerão em presentes no nosos perfil conjunto, esses em, também, no máximo dois meses. Domo arigatou! :D

**Próximo Concurso**

É, sim. Nessa conta também postaremos fanfics, mas tem tanta gente que esquecemos de colocar nesse concurso! Foi até muito chato, eu admito. Então, além de fanfics feitas por nós duas, a _Night and Moonlight_ terá outro concurso, daqui á uns três, quatro ou cinco meses. O assunto ainda está em debate, mas a idéia de um concurso é bem viva em nossa mente.

Mas o próximo, pensamos, pode ser por etapas. Por isso, além dos que não ganharam o concurso, gostaria de que todos os participantes comentassem dizendo o que acham disso. Escreveria-se uma fanfic na primeira etapa, com um tema pré-definido. Na segunda etapa, responderiam-se algumas questões. E, na terceira etapa, escreveria-se outra fic. O que vocês acham? Em etapas ou assim como esse? Deve ter ou não? Esperamos respostas, viu?

Um beijo no coração para **TODOS**, da surtada Miko-chan. (Chame-me de Nina, se não quiser morrer! :D)


End file.
